Alteration & Renovation ? Summary The proposed renovation projects will lead to the creation of dedicated laboratory and meeting space for biomedical research at two Vermont Genetics Network baccalaureate partner colleges. At Green Mountain College, the renovation will result in the Biomedical Research Complex, a suite of two research laboratories adjoining a common meeting space. Undergraduate students working with faculty in the areas of genomics, proteomics, population genetics, microbiology, and neuroscience, among others, will have access to modern analytical instrumentation in a BSL-2 standards facility and to ample lab benches for molecular and biochemical work. At Lyndon State College, the renovations will impact research in chemistry (environmental toxicology) and biology (metagenomics of human pathogens) by converting a current teaching lab into a research lab that will enhance the quality of the students? research experience. The resulting renovations will transform the culture of biomedical research at Green Mountain College and Lyndon State College by creating better and bigger research space that will accommodate a larger number of students and encourage a collaborative spirit of inquiry. We expect these renovations to more than double the current number of students participating in faculty- led biomedical research at these institutions and to facilitate the recruitment of new students to biomedical research.